falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
CreatureDialogueMrGutsy.txt
CreatureDialogueMrGutsy |scene=- |srow=85 |topic=000C15A6 |trow=6 |before= |response=I cannot wait to find you so I can kill you as a personal favor to Uncle Sam. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Are you playing games with me, goddammit? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm starting to get angry. You would not like me when I'm angry. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Do you think you can hide from me? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Step forward and identify yourself! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Are you afraid of me? You should be because I'm going to kick your ass when I find you! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15A5 |trow=6 |before= |response=Since you don't seem willing to do the world a favor and kill yourself, I guess I'm going to have to do it for you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Looks like this is my lucky day. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You just made my day! Opening fire! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Kill that son of a bitch! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You are about to be introduced to the U.S. army! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're gonna learn how Uncle Sam deals with commie maggots! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15A4 |trow=3 |before= |response=Nothing I like better than a little R and R on Uncle Sam's dime. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=False alarm. Stand down, people. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Another glorious day in the U.S. army. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15A3 |trow=3 |before= |response=Restore contact with the enemy, goddammit! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Who's got a target? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Somebody find me something to shoot at! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15A2 |trow=4 |before= |response=Another glorious day in the U.S. army! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Time to hit the showers! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=That's how we do things in the U.S. army! Hoo-ah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=That's how we do things in the Brotherhood! Hoo-ah! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15A1 |trow=3 |before= |response=Come on, people, I need a target! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Who's got a target? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You better run, you commie-loving bastard! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15A0 |trow=3 |before= |response=Your worthless hide is mine! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You can run, but you can't hide! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You cannot hide from me, you commie maggot! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C159F |trow=4 |before= |response=This battlefield now belongs to Uncle Sam! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The enemy has retired before the awesome might of the U.S. army. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The enemy has retired before the awesome might of the Brotherhood. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Typical chickenshit commie maneuver. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C159E |trow=3 |before= |response=Who's ready to have their ass kicked? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Move it out, people. I want this place searched top to bottom. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is that someone who needs me to kick their ass? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C159D |trow=3 |before= |response=Every day is a good day to die! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Kill them all and let God sort them out! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ready to die for your country, you commie son of a bitch? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1560 |before= |response=Do that again and I'll put my foot so far up your ass you'll cough up boot polish! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C155F |trow=2 |before= |response=What is your major malfunction, maggot? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You make me sick, you worthless scumbag. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C155B |trow=4 |before= |response=You are the lowest form of commie scumbag I've ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You seem to need an object lesson in democracy! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I have a personal message for you from Uncle Sam! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I have a personal message for you from Elder Maxson! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C155A |trow=3 |before= |response=Did you not realize that I have eyes in the back of my head? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Do you have no respect for private property, you slimy little commie bastard? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I thought I had seen every species of moronic petty bullshit, but you've just topped the list. Congratulations. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C151E |trow=3 |before= |response=You had better remove yourself from this area before I am forced to declare you an enemy of the U.S. of A. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This area is under the protection of the U.S. army. Remove yourself or be prepared to defend yourself. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're not allowed here. Don't give me an excuse to use my weapon on you. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C151A |trow=2 |before= |response=Nice try, commie! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Nice try, synth lover! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BF9A7 |trow=3 |before= |response=How do you like that, you mother-loving commie! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Eat fist, you commie bastard! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Eat fist, synth sympathizer! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BF9A6 |trow=16 |before= |response=Today's a hell of day to die, commie! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Pain is just weakness leaving the body! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ready to die for your country? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=There's nothing I like better than making some other poor bastard die for his country. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What's the matter, you pansy ass pinko? Getting tired? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Come on, people, give 'em hell! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We are lean! We are mean! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Made in the U.S.A.! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=No surrender! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is that the best you can do? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm just getting warmed up! Hoo-ah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=There's nothing I like better than the smell of plasma in the morning! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I have a personal message for you from Uncle Sam! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Running will only make the pain last longer! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Kill them all! God will understand. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Now you're starting to piss me off. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BF989 |trow=11 |before= |response=Technology's in good hands with the Brotherhood. I'd know. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Institute giving machines free will? My programming says that's monstrous! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The ends justify the means when it comes to freeing the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This science won't know what hit it! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Not everyday we get a Paladin paying us a visit. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You're addressing someone who outranks you, but you're torn between paying them the respect they deserve and watching over your experiments.}'' Outrank me or not, don't touch the experiments. Please. Sir. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You're addressing someone who outranks you, but you're torn between paying them the respect they deserve and watching over your experiments.}'' Outrank me or not, don't touch the experiments. Please. Ma'am. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Not everyday we get visited by a Sentinel all the way up here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Not now, sir. There's science to be done. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Not now, ma'am. There's science to be done. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Do I look like I have time for idle chitchat? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000B24AB |before= |response=''{no text, sound of Mr Gutsy dying}'' |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000B24AA |before= |response=''{no text, sound of Mr. Gutsy getting hit}'' |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files